


幻夢花

by vibgyoroygbiv



Category: Naruto
Genre: Kakashi is confused, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Road to Ninja Setting, What's this nice feeling?!, Yamato is getting cuter
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 21:46:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18416480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vibgyoroygbiv/pseuds/vibgyoroygbiv
Summary: 醉中逐月之後





	幻夢花

**Author's Note:**

> [醉中逐月](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16610582)之後

「井野，麻煩幫我包一束花，要送人的。」  
「卡卡西老師要去約會嗎？」  
井野打趣地說。  
平常他來到店裡，是為了買掃墓祭拜用的花束，這回卻特意指明了用途。  
但在看見他點頭後，一張小臉染上了嬌嫩的粉色。  
「……是誰啊？我們認識嗎？」  
井野靠近他，小聲地問。  
「嗯，隨便對你們說的話他會生氣的。」  
有點困擾，有點寵溺。  
井野以為可以得到大聲宣揚的告白，就此打住不再過問。  
挑揀著花朵，一束綻放鮮豔色彩的花束成型。  
他稱讚井野，高興地付了錢。  
「可是，卡卡西老師，為什麼不對大家說你們的關係呢？明明是件好事，大家會祝福的。」  
垂下眼，井野仍然有些介意。  
他知道，大和告誡他不要公開他們的關係的理由。  
一部分是為了他，兩個人的從屬不同、背景不同、價值觀不同，大和說自己的存在可以給他帶來麻煩，有時候，他對此覺得受傷。  
就算身分相異，他從未想過要停止關心大和。  
「那我也可以和大家說，我上次看到你和那個經常在畫畫的白皮膚男孩聊天囉。」  
井野聞言，臉孔瞬間漲紅，甚至擴散到耳根。  
「不、不可以……」  
結結巴巴的，井野小聲抗議。  
他笑了笑，拍拍井野的頭。  
「那我走了，謝謝你啊。」  
走出花店，他加緊腳步，去找大和。  
離開鬧區，他往村子外圍，建築稀疏的方向去。  
過去他只知道大和的地址，卻從未入內拜訪過。  
很久以前，在帶著大和遊覽完村子後，他送大和回家，說知道地址比較好照應，大和應該是拗不過他，讓他跟著，卻沒讓他進門。  
這次，大和說，地方很小，也什麼好看的。  
那是他提出想在大和家室內約會的時候，大和提出的反駁。  
但他毫不在意。  
他興高采烈，知道大和沒有不同意。  
最後安排在兩個人都結束任務，有休假的時候。  
所以他現在愉悅地走在路上，一手拿著花，一手提著食材，迫不及待要給大和驚喜。 

兩手分別扳開大腿，他將性器規律地推進抽離經過充分潤滑的穴口。  
手抓著床沿，大和呻吟，因為他刻意觸及著敏感點。  
半懸在空的臀部不斷配合他的動作，每次的交合緊貼，陰莖深埋在體內。  
保險套極薄的包覆沒有阻礙形狀結合。  
看著大和的大腿內側，盡是他留下的紅印。  
這讓他感到興奮，甚至覺得性器隨即又硬了幾分。  
身體接觸肌肉的顫動。  
硬挺隨勢搖晃的陰莖。  
性器前端冒出的腺液。  
手指使勁緊抓的彎曲。  
胸部起伏送出的嘆息。  
額角汗水滑落的煽情。  
全部都在他的視界。  
感覺太過敏銳，好像時間靜止，一切都以慢速呈現。  
大和朦朧的視線和他對焦。  
然後手臂伸展，遮掩臉孔，卻蓋不住逐漸擴散的紅暈。  
「笨、笨蛋，誰准你用寫輪眼的？」  
他才發現自己無意識的動作。  
但是將大和的一舉一動紀錄下來的期望，和之後被大和教訓的沮喪相比，戰勝了。  
他俯身壓下，在大和的頸窩間嗅聞，加快推進的速度。  
大和的腿自然纏上他的腰，承受著肉體相貼的激動。  
吻著大和的耳廓，咬著大和的脖頸。  
加強的視覺連帶五感激發高潮。  
獲得的是思考暫停的滿足。  
再回神的時候，他感到腹部上，大和的體液，還有一旁的瞪視。  
他慚愧地笑了笑，吻上大和作為補償。  
這安撫沒有太大作用。  
大和撇嘴，拉開兩人的距離。  
他趕緊先為大和清理，用紙巾仔細擦去四散的體液。  
一個翻身，大和用背脊回應。  
見狀，他只有一邊清理自己，一邊想著該怎麼賠罪。  
卸下的套子，打了結後，像是洩氣皮球一樣被扔進垃圾桶裡，發出曖昧的聲響。  
大和一動也不動，看來是打算賭氣到底。  
舔唇，還有大和的嘴唇觸感，和自己的口乾舌燥。  
走到一旁的狹小廚房，卡卡西拿了櫥櫃裡唯二的玻璃杯之一，扭開水龍頭，接了些水喝。  
他觀察著大和。  
畢竟房間真的很小，好處大概是不管怎麼看，都可以看到大和的身影。  
大和正躺著的床挨著一邊牆，另一邊是個整齊擺滿書本的書櫃。  
中間現在有張矮桌，兩組杯盤裡是點心和搭配用的咖啡。  
他還能聞到一點冷掉的咖啡味。  
點心是他的學生小櫻做了分送給隊友的，或許是獨自一人生活，廚藝被鍛鍊得不錯。  
不是特別喜歡甜食的大和也在他的勸誘下吃了些。  
窗沿種植了植物，一排翠綠顏色。  
桌上一瓶盛開的花束用色彩點綴了單調的房間。  
他滿足地笑。  
將花束送給大和時，驚訝靦腆的臉色可愛極了。 

「……我沒有花瓶。」  
他一副大難臨頭的焦急樣子讓大和制止他要奪門而出的衝動。  
大和將花交還給他拿好。  
接著兩手交扣，運用木遁做出了花瓶。  
沒有任何接口，一體成型的流線設計，木頭的質感溫潤滑順。  
他大聲讚嘆。  
放置桌上的花束在裝滿水的瓶裡，成了整個房間最顯眼的存在。 

「你在傻笑什麼啊？真噁心。」  
在他沉浸其中的時候，大和已經起身到他面前。  
一把搶過他手中的杯子，喝乾剩下的水。  
大和再狐疑地看他一眼，然後轉身進了浴室。  
像隻忠心的小狗，他連忙扭著屁股跟上。  
簡單的衛浴，和狹窄的淋浴間。  
兩個人輪流沖洗，他卻有些不自在。  
說起來，他們上床無數次，像這樣在明亮燈光下的坦承相見倒是比想像中令人害臊。  
他的視線不住向大和瞟。  
張口呆滯，目光游移，比初次發現色情書刊的少年還糟。  
大和也發現了。  
伸手一勾，他便乖乖上前。  
他吻著大和的側臉和頸肩，雖然水聲很吵，可是他好像有聽到大和的笑聲。  
手指捏緊他的臀部掐了下，強迫他拉直身子注視著大和。  
「大和，別再弄了……」  
大和的手溜過陰毛，撫著他的性器。  
垂在睫毛上的水珠搖搖欲墜，眨了眨眼，不知道是不是因為蒸汽朦朧的關係，大和的嘴角彎曲得魅惑。  
他心頭發癢。  
揮之不去卻也不感厭煩，就是無法確切捉摸有些惱人。  
密度過高的蒸汽讓人難以呼吸。  
門被砰然打開，大量水氣竄出，兩個人同時逃出，地上頓時有了小小的水灘。  
「蠢死了，這個……真是的。」  
大和嘴上埋怨，卻掩不住笑意。  
笑聲在喉嚨打轉，像是貓撒嬌時發出的聲音。  
大和笑的時候很好看。  
眉毛垂下弧線圓滑，不似平日嚴肅老成的樣子，頓時看來更符合年紀。  
水珠不斷隨發笑顫抖的身軀，沿著光潔的肌膚曲線滑落。  
想要將這個人的笑容自私的佔為己有。  
一股衝動湧上心頭，好像就快要化為文字，脫口而出。  
可是他還沒有辦法掌握文字轉換言語。  
他只是上前，抱住大和。  
大和再度理解了他熱切的視線。  
讓他吻下。 

那晚，在被窩裡，他將大和緊緊抱在懷中。  
四隻腿交疊糾纏。  
他深吸一口氣，聞到大和身上的清新氣味，還有桌上擺著的花的香氣。  
他滿足地入睡。 

※ 

「你是笨蛋吧！不對，笨蛋才不會感冒，你是蠢蛋、呆瓜！」  
大和少見的激動，讓他想笑。  
可是由喉嚨發出的都是沉重的咳嗽。  
他現在獨自躺在大和的單人床上，渾身發軟，體溫燒燙。  
真的是生病了。  
不過是睡前沒擦乾頭髮，這次卻病了。  
或許是太過愉快的放假，連免疫系統也鬆懈了。  
「……大和，剛剛說的，和阿凱一樣呢。」  
原本忙著為他準備溼冷毛巾的大和，隨即旋過頭，一臉厭惡的感覺。  
「有力氣說話還不如多睡覺！」  
放置的力道有些大，但當涼爽的毛巾接觸額頭的時候，他舒坦地鬆了口氣。  
「就這次，我同意他的意見……」  
大和的語氣忿忿不平，梳理他的頭髮的手指，動作卻很溫柔。  
「真是的，忍者怎麼能不注意身體管理……」  
嘴上沒有停下埋怨，但大和為他倒水、拉好被子。  
讓他真想說，以後他要多生病給大和照顧。  
「我出去一下。」  
因為耳鳴的關係，大和的話聽起來有點遠。  
他微弱地點頭。  
聽完大門闔上鎖起的聲響，他呆呆望著天花板。  
窗簾阻斷了室外的光線，仍然能感覺些太陽的自然熱度。  
分明是個大好天氣的，原本可以和大和一起出去走走，現在因為生病只有作罷。  
想著想著，不知道什麼時候，他睡著了。 

眼皮很重，但他強行睜開。  
他只覺得又累又渴，額上淌著汗，衣服同樣被汗水浸溼，渾身難受。  
微弱地轉過頭，看見大和坐在矮桌前，專注地閱讀，手上拿著的文件應該是任務報告。  
「大和……」  
他張口，才發現自己的聲音沙啞細小。  
「你醒了，要喝水？」  
他點頭後，大和隨即起身為他倒水。  
要坐起身體，花費的是多平常一倍的力氣。  
靠著床板，他大口呼吸，冷空氣竄進喉嚨裡刮著脆弱的呼吸道，他再度咳嗽。  
「你啊，給我躺著！」  
躺著不好喝水，他想辯解，但實在使不上力。  
大和將杯子湊近他的嘴邊，謹慎地讓他喝水。  
沁涼的水滑過喉嚨，讓他感到舒服許多。  
「謝謝，大和。」  
他勉強擠出一個笑，想不到連擺弄臉部肌肉也是異常的累。  
「想吃東西嗎？」  
他搖了搖頭。  
「那你再睡吧。」  
大和的手輕輕撫上他的額頭，探測他的體溫，順道把汗溼沾黏的頭髮撥開。  
起身時掉落的毛巾，被大和重新洗淨擰乾後放回原位。  
可以被大和照顧真是幸福，他帶著傻笑再次睡去。 

又睜開眼睛的時候，窗外已經沒有刺眼的光線，只有將窗簾暈染溫黃顏色的夕陽。  
「醒了嗎？」  
大和的視線沒有離開閱讀的紙本，這次不是報告，而是一本小說。  
他點頭，拿開毛巾，撐起身體，成功下床。  
看完恢復了不少，不像上回需要用盡力氣。  
大和的手再次撫上他的額頭，略顯冰涼的皮膚讓他不禁湊近。  
他好想吻吻大和，可要是把病傳染給大和就不好了，只有忍下。  
一套乾淨衣服被塞進他懷裡。  
「去洗澡。」  
隨著大和手指的方向，他唯諾進了浴室。  
熱水打在身上洗淨一身髒污，讓他回復了精神。  
邊擦著溼透的頭髮，更換好衣服的他，迫不及待想給大和一個微笑。  
「謝謝，大和最好了。」  
專注攪動著鍋裡的粥，大和沒有多少反應。  
他想耍賴對大和撒嬌，最後還是作罷。  
要忍耐、要忍耐，要是讓大和生病就不好了。 

「好吃。」  
熱氣騰騰的流狀食物滑過喉嚨，讓體內也暖活起來。  
大和瞥了他一眼，不知道是不是發現他根本嘗不出味道。  
鼻塞難受，也聞不到什麼氣味。  
食物的、花束的、房間的、大和的，現在都感受不到。  
「大和很會照顧人呢。」  
他憨笑，看大和收拾。  
「你不也是？一個人總是要管理自己，有時候也要應付隊友。」  
很少聽大和說過任何有關工作的事，提到隊友更是少之又少。  
現在他卻有些羨慕，以前有得到大和的照顧的隊友。  
那種心癢的感覺又回來了。  
「下次，大和生病的話，我來照顧你吧。」  
聽來像是希望大和生病似的，實在不好，他想。  
隨即額頭被彈響，他吃痛，立刻伸手平撫。  
聽了這種話果然會生氣吧。  
「……我不會生病。」  
大和說得平靜。  
他卻心驚。  
「這個身體就是這樣。」  
如此異常。  
他現在懂了大和的言下之意。  
胸口緊縮，有些難過。  
看大和習以為常的樣子，反而讓他不安。  
做好被大和推拒的心理準備，他一把將大和攬入懷中。  
「大和，陪我睡好嗎？」  
「我只有一張床。」  
「就現在，陪我好吧。」  
他撒嬌，蓬亂的頭髮在大和的頸窩間磨蹭。  
大和嘆氣，是同意了。  
按下燈的開關，室內和室外一樣昏暗。  
他們摸黑上了床，用棉被裹緊。  
將世界隔絕。  
「大和，我可以吻你嗎？」  
大和的唇率先覆上。 

※ 

原來在早上做愛是這麼色情的事嘛。  
他看著跨坐身上，擺動著腰的大和。  
床墊震動，潤滑磨擦，喘息吐露，搭配枝頭鳥鳴。  
透過窗簾的朦朧晨光，將大和一覽無遺的身軀照得發亮。  
寬闊的肩、精壯的胸、緊緻的腰、結實的腿。  
嘴唇透出呻吟。  
性器晃動拍打，重複著淫靡的動作。  
他捏緊大和的腿，做為支撐。  
猛力配合，確認每一次高聳的陰莖都被腸壁吞沒。  
沒有其他的干擾。  
只有兩個人。  
盡情地享受情慾的快感。 

完事後，呼吸還沒平復，他被大和用膝蓋頂著下床。  
「你既然有力氣做了，那也有力氣出門。」  
說完縮回被窩，大和將棉被收緊獨佔。  
嘛，大和也照顧了生病的自己一天，現在是該好好回報。  
「大和想吃什麼？」  
邊換上衣服，他問。  
「……什麼都好，你做的。」  
聲音掩蓋在棉被後，有些悶悶的，任性的可愛。  
他聽了卻覺得心都要飛起，衝出胸口。  
「我知道了。」  
當他輕快地踏著腳步走在街上，不覺哼起了不成調的旋律。  
面罩後嘴角彎曲，呈最大弧度。 

盡量放輕動作，減少聲音。  
他收拾著，不想打擾大和。  
大和正閱讀一卷看來很長的報告。  
在他們吃飯的時候，傳信鳥送來的。  
要不是他提醒，大和大概拿了就開始閱讀連飯都不吃。  
他偷偷瞄了大和一眼，看大和眉頭緊鎖，一臉嚴肅。  
大和在暗部的地位很高，深受重用。  
這是近來不時聽到大和的抱怨，他概略得出的結論。  
總是單獨進行高危任務。  
要調整各小隊間的戰力。  
依情況帶領新人進行任務評判實力。  
還有，持續追查從前為根的成員現今的動向。  
他能做的，也只有像這樣偶爾照顧大和。  
「我，後天要走。」  
在他百般無聊，甚至開始細細觀察大和眨動的眼瞼睫毛後，大和終於開口。  
拿起他泡的茶，大和啜了幾口潤喉。  
「有任務？」  
大和點頭回應。  
「什麼時候回來？」  
「不知道。」  
他明知故問，當然沒有確切的答案。  
所以，他們只有今天和明天可以加緊相處了。  
「大和，我們出去走走好嗎？」 

行經市場，嘈雜的人聲伴著攤販叫賣的吆喝。  
靠近忍校，能聽到圍牆內孩子的嬉戲。  
訓練場內，下忍正在進行手裡劍的練習。  
他不禁想，大和以前是什麼樣子。  
在他們相遇之前。  
「怎麼了？」  
大和見他回望，問。  
一路上，大和都是默默走在他身後。  
開始時他盡力與大和並肩而行，但大和總是放慢速度，就形成這樣的局面。  
他絞盡腦汁，也想不到他是不是哪裡做錯了什麼事。  
「大和不想出來嗎？」  
這是他認為僅剩的唯一問題。  
「……那麼，我何必出來和你瞎晃。」  
大和擦身而過，加快了腳步。  
「對不起，我不是這個意思！」  
他連忙追上大和。  
一前一後，他領著大和通過樹林，開始上坡。  
「去哪？」  
他回頭，俏皮地眨眼。  
「秘密基地。」  
大和挑眉，一臉質疑。  
「我可以牽大和的手嗎？」  
他伸手，有點害怕被拒絕。  
在外，大和一向表現得冷淡。  
可是現在，沒有其他的眼光指指點點。  
大和同樣伸手，回握。  
他戴著手套，手指能夠撫觸指節的微涼，手掌能夠描繪掌心的起伏。  
有些奇異的感受。  
「走了。」  
大和拉他，有些彆扭。  
「嗯！」  
他高興極了。 

所謂的秘密基地，是一片平坦的草皮。  
嚴冬已過，一些生命力過於旺盛的野花已經開始綻放。  
他拉著大和躺下。  
頂上是藍天，底下是綠草。  
幾朵白雲緩慢飄過。  
樹木高聳，讓陽光不至於刺眼。  
有時能聽見鳥兒鳴叫。  
「很舒服吧！」  
他輕聲。  
「以前，我會和朋友一起來呢。」  
大和已經閉目養神起來，似乎沒在意他的話。  
目的也達到了，他便覺得開心。  
一陣清涼的風吹過，大和打了個哆嗦後，側身朝他貼近。  
他將大和緊緊抱住，讓暖意傳遞。 

※ 

就算眼皮遮蔽，他仍能感到強勁的光線。  
還不想起床。  
他伸手向旁攬抱，卻撲了個空。  
這下他非睜眼不可。  
大和已經起床了。  
獨自在矮桌前。  
「大和你在做什麼？」  
「沒什麼。」  
原來在撫弄瓶中花朵的手，迅速抽離。  
他定睛一看，過了幾天，花束還是一樣美麗，雖然少了些香氣，還有，略微變淡的顏色。  
他伸手，觸碰花瓣時，是乾燥清脆的觸感。  
「大和，你做了什麼嗎？」  
「不知道什麼時候才回來，到時候，應該也凋謝了……這樣能保存得更久……」  
聽了大和的話，他的心因為少見的告白化成一片。  
「怎麼做的？」  
他驚奇，對大和的技術。  
「只是運用水遁，將水分慢慢抽出來蒸發而已。」  
這是高級細密的控制才能辦到的，證實大和非凡的能力。  
「大和真厲害啊！」  
他掩不住笑。  
「是你特地送的……」  
大和的臉頰漸顯薄紅，並且逐漸染上耳朵。  
害羞的樣子真可愛。  
他伸手由背後環上大和的腰，接著輕輕一吻大和的後頸。  
順利地讓大和輕顫。  
那是大和的敏感帶，他此時壞心眼地想更加深入，想讓大和發出更多喘息。  
溼軟的舌頭滑過脊椎，牙齒嚙咬著骨頭突起。  
手探進大和的衣服內，緩慢愛撫。  
大和每次曖昧的抽氣，心癢的難耐便越加強烈。  
想要獨占大和，不讓他人觸碰。  
他勃起的性器隔著褲子，應該也讓大和感覺到了。  
「別……」  
他驚得鬆手，見大和乏力癱軟在矮桌上。  
「對不起，大和！」  
想退後，背卻已經碰到床沿。  
「別、在這裡……」  
看了看被他箝制在矮桌和自己之間的大和，轉頭望了望床，再瞅了瞅大和。  
耳朵紅透，眼瞼半垂，大和看著他，沒有不願。 

他吻著大腿根部的敏感肌膚，留下吻痕。  
當他細細舔舐著大和勃起的性器，舌頭滑過龜頭，吸吮每一滴腺液，用唾液潤滑，口腔包覆莖身，持續收放，讓大和呻吟。  
下身顫抖，大和忍不住配合，將性器越往他嘴裡送。  
他樂得迎合。  
確認他親吻著全部，連睪丸囊袋也不放過，舌頭輕抵會陰的光滑餘下水痕，沾染潤滑劑、已經拓張過的後穴微微開闔。  
他想將甜美的時光越加延長。  
不知道這次，兩個人要分開多久才能再見面。  
「……快點啊，笨蛋。」  
他抬頭，大和遮著紅至耳朵的臉孔，氣息紊亂，強勢地指示他。  
「可是，我想要大和更舒服些。」  
「那就快點！」  
他再次將泊泊冒出的腺液收進口內嚥下。  
「……再這樣我就用木遁把你捆住自己來！」  
他聽了，慌忙戴上保險套並充分潤滑。  
拉過大和的雙腿，置在他的腰兩旁。  
「我要進去了。」  
碩大的陰莖一點一點推進，直到完全隱沒在大和體內。  
「……快點！」  
大和扭動著腰臀，急躁地下令。  
隨著他抽插的速度加快，大和纏在他腰上的腿越加收緊，腸壁包覆著他的性器，完全結合。  
大和的呻吟引他興奮。  
「舒服嗎？」  
他問，大和卻不答。  
這下他不顧大和的意願，伸手將兩人的十指扣緊，讓大和必須直視他。  
「大和，舒服嗎？」  
他喘氣，性器被緊緻收服的快感，引導他不斷重複動作，每每直達深處。  
他親吻大和的下顎，舔過，在脖子上留下無數的印記。  
大和不斷呻吟，卻還是沒有回話。  
情慾充斥，他再沒有得到答案的心思。  
身體衝撞著到床鋪發響。  
直到高潮，精液釋放。  
短暫的空白，忘記身在何處。  
待呼吸平復，重新聚焦的視線裡，是大和潮紅的臉色。  
他再吻上大和，這次輕柔安撫。  
「你這笨蛋……」  
他後退，擔憂是不是又做了什麼讓大和不高興。  
「不舒服的話哪會和你做……」  
胸口裡有種爆發洶湧而出的情感。  
「我……」  
他想要獨占大和，一分一毫，全部。  
希望這樣的時光就此停止，永遠沉浸在幸福中。  
可是，大和是否有同樣的想法，他不知道。  
深吻上厚實的唇，他吸吮、翻攪，舌頭交纏。  
將他的心意用動作表達，希望能夠傳達其中一小部分就好。  
「謝謝你告訴我，大和。」  
為大和撥開沾溼額際的碎髮。  
他笑。 

一起淋浴。  
一起烹飪。  
一起吃飯。  
一起收拾。  
最後，他在玄關穿鞋，刻意放慢了速度。  
「任務小心，大和。」  
他站起身，轉向面對大和。  
「這我當然知道。」  
他凝視著大和，大概只是想要再拖延點時間。  
「……我可以吻你嗎？」  
愣了下，稍微別開視線後，大和靠近一步。  
伸手拉下他的面罩，大和將嘴唇貼上。  
很輕。  
很短。  
但他很高興。  
「我可以再來嗎？」  
抿唇，大和點頭。  
依依不捨地離開，還回望向大和的公寓數次。  
直到被其他建築遮掩再看不見，他才集中精神，往回家的路前進。 

睽違幾天不見的家。  
除了添積些灰塵，沒有任何變化。  
是個獨自居住，顯得過大的空間。  
要是他們兩個人可以住在一起就好了。  
他邊想著明天要處理的任務事宜，沒忘記穿插這個小小的願望。 


End file.
